


A Future no more

by Naughtyavengers, RoseHarrison



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drunk Steve, Fix It, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarrison/pseuds/RoseHarrison
Summary: Steve can’t move on from Tony’s death and by miracle of fate Tony comes back. But can tony saved The man he loves from the black hole that he has fallen into





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different response as this was an Rp

It had been nearly a year since Tony had snapped and Sacrificed himself for mankind. From that moment on Captain America was no more. He became Steve Rogers and nothing more. 

His life ceased to exist, the love of his life was gone. They had made up from a civil war and was talking about a future when Tony snapped. Steve understood why but couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why did tony do it and a did he know he was a child? 

These where the things that kept Steve up at night and that he why he drank. Asgardian Wine was the only thing that did the trick and Thor has a lot of it. 

Tonight he was by His grave drinking until the lines that read his name was Blurry and Steve could forget. Except it never worked like that. He wanted to forget but he just let seeing tony. 

 

“You stupid fucking idiot! Why?! Huh?! Did you even care about me? “ Steve took a swig if the wine that Tasted Strawberry-ish And Steve wonder if they had those in Asgard. “I hate you! You promise me a future ! A fucking hate you!” Steve ran his hair through his short hair as tears flowed down his cheeks. Before he collapsed screaming To the night air. To tired to go on but to coward to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

(((Roseharrison ))

When tony woke he had no idea for a moment where he was and that he was even alive. But as he sat up he realized he was on the ground. Laying in grass that was once the Avengers compound. Sitting up he notice a simple marker. Reading it he suddenly remembered. Thanos almost had the gauntlet. He was getting ready to snap his fingers. One. This was the one outcome in which they won. His heart dropped. He immediately thought of Steve. Of the future they wanted after they got everyone back. But he knew what he had to do. 

He had grabbed the stones and snapped his own fingers. The pain. It was like no other. Worser than the battery being put into his chest with no anesthesia. Steve comforting him as he died. Even though he saw it was killing him on the inside. 

But he was alive. The fates said he could come back. He looked down at his right hand. There was scarring from the trauma from the snap. He felt the side of his face. It was there too. But he didn’t care. He had to find Steve. 

Getting up he looked around again. There was a new building. It looked as if they rebuilt the compound. He could see people training. And a familiar suit flying around. Iron Patriot. He couldn’t help the tears.

He walked towards the group. He noticed the red magic of Wanda. And a arrow being shot. Clint. Going up he heard Clint yell something. And everyone stopped and looked at him as he reached the edge of their practice area. 

“Umm, well I’m back.”

 

—  
Rhodey has officially lost it not that he was entirely shocked everyone wasn’t the same after thanoas attacked. Not just the first time but the second time tore the Avengers apart. 

All watched Tony make the ultimate sacrifice, with one snap of a finger everyone felt their heart beak into a thousand pieces. Rhodey was there to comfort tony but stepped aside to let Steve be there. 

He could still hear the sobs from Steve as he held tony. “I’ll be okay .”...except Steve wasn’t and despite many attempts by just about everyone Steve spiraled right on a black hole that no one could pull him from. Now one one bothered anymore. 

 

“I am dreaming !” Rhodey said as he slammed down onto the ground next to him. Tony couldn’t be back, they buried him. “Good hallucination....really But I would have pictures you more cocky. “

—

“Well... I’m not a hallucination. They, well the fates, or whoever they are sent me back.” He tried to explain. “How long has it been? Where’s Steve?”

Clint came up to them and then poked Tony’s face, “Yeah, he’s here.”

“He’s him. It’s no imposter or shapeshifter.” Wanda said coming up. Tony was still uneasy around her but said nothing.

—-

“Exactly a year.” Clint said mostly because he couldn’t get the any other words out. Tony was standing in front of him and he was finding hard to believe it.   
“I .... what do you remember?” Rhodey asked as he stepped forward to Touch the scars on his arm. He remembers Seeing them when they moved Tony from the battle field, it was Steve who did and Rhodey thinks that when Steve snapped.   
“Man , I am seeing you but I can’t not believe it. Leave it to tony stark to look death in the eyes and come back. “ 

 

“Should we tell him about Steve ?” Wanda asked as she could sense the uneasiness from Tony and she knew why. Steve wasn’t here.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s wrong with Steve?” Tony’s heart felt like it was in a vice like grip. Was he dead? Had he gone rogue like Clint had? His heart pounded “where is he?”

—  
“Steve is not well.” Wanda said when Rhodey and Clint won’t talk. She didn’t blame them how would one tell Tony that The man he loved was down a black hole that no one could pull him out of. 

“After you snapped. He just lost it. He couldn’t take your death. “ Clint answers as he stepped forward to put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I should tell....”  
“No ! Don’t !” Rhodey shouted if tony still wasn’t it would devastate him.  
—  
”Tell me what?” He wasn’t surprised Steve had lost it. But something didn’t seem right. “What is it? I need to know!”

—  
Rhodey shot Clint a look but sighed Tony should know and If was back maybe the baby was too. He didn’t know because none of this made sense, it wasn’t like he had a play book for ‘best friend coming back from the dead’ in his Library.

 

“When you died....there was an Autopsy. Steve was against it. We knew how you died ...but ....” Rhodey ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath. “There was a fetus...” Rhodey didn’t know what Else to call it, but calling it that felt wrong. “Tony you were about six weeks pregnant.”  
—-  
A baby. He felt sick. His world began to spin and spin. He stumbled latching onto Rhodey’s arm even over the armor. He hadn’t known. “I... I didn’t... I didn’t know...” 

Tears pooled in his eyes, his other hand went to his stomach. A baby. Tears spilled down his cheeks. Everything in him shook and he sat down on the grass. “Do we know where steve is?”


	4. Chapter 4

——-  
Steve stumbled down the road without a care, he was numb to the world has been since he buried Tony. At least drunk he didn’t face the empty World that he was now living in. 

One foot in front of that other and soon he would back to the hotel he was staying at, he could stay at the newly built compound but he could Tony wasn’t there and neither was Natasha. 

 

One foot in front......*Honk* ...... and someone pushing him hard, “watch the road you drunk!” Shouted the man behind the wheel. 

“Fuck You !” Steve shouted from wet grass as he tried to push himself up but kept falling down.  
“You really do have a death wish.”

—-  
Tony had gotten reacquainted with being alive. A tear filled reunion with Pepper. They’d fallen asleep cuddled together. They may not have worked out as a couple but they were as good as siblings now. 

Now though he worked on finding Steve and apparently Bucky and Sam has found him. He flew in his suit, an odd feeling, he hadn’t flown in it since before he died. Landing outside Steve’s hotel room. A shady looking place. 

Knocking on the door after the nano tech went back into its storage in the arc reactor.  
—-  
“His not sober.” Bucky said, he was definitely unease’s at seeing Tony alive and wasn’t sure where he stood with him. Perhaps another time they could discuss it right now it was Tony and Steve. 

“He hasn’t been in months.” Sam said brushed past Bucky. They were exactly friends but getting there and some nights Sam liked him, when Bucky could be proven useful.

——  
“You are not real.” Steve said as he cuddle up to the man that haunted his dreams on so many nights.. Steve has has this dream before and as real as it felt he woke up empty arms. “My tony died. “

—-  
“I did, but they let me come back. I am here my love.” He didn’t blame Steve for thinking him a dream or a hallucination. It was awful seeing him this way. But he’d make him believe. He’d bring him back. 

“Rest my darling, I’ll be here when you wake. I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You promise ?” Steve asked his heart beating in his chest. “Our baby?”  
—-  
“Promise,” he rested their foreheads together. At the mention of their unborn child he frowned. His brows knitting together in sorrow. “I didn’t know Steve. I didn’t know I was pregnant. I swear.”

His hands shook and he clung to Steve. “I had them run tests but... I’m not pregnant.”

——  
“ I didn’t know either.” Steve said he named the baby and had a little marker. “Must have been when we stayed up late talking and made love on the couch .”  
—-

Tony snorted but nodded. He had all his memories from before. Even those of him dying. They still haunted his dreams. He was sure they did steve too. 

He slid down and just cuddle up to Steve. He was still so strong and *warm*. “I love you, I love you so much.”

—-  
“I still don’t think you are real but I will take it.” Steve said as he pulled tony close to him. He was certain that he would wake up with empty arms as he always did.  
——  
“I will spend every moment proving that I am here.” He would start by not leaving his side ever.


End file.
